halflifemodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Mesa
Requirements: Source SDK Base 2007 * Released Date: First Part: September 14th, 2012. Second Part: Xen and Multiplayer: Mid 2013 Overview Run. Think. Shoot. Live. Source. Black Mesa (Formerly known as Black Mesa Source) is the Half-Life 2 total conversion of the original Half-Life game. Utilizing the Source engine and its endless array of possibilities and powers, Black Mesa (Source) will throw you into the world that started the Half-Life continuum and introduced Dr. Gordon Freeman to the world as a gun-toting, bullet-dodging Ph.D. in theoretical physics. Black Mesa (Source) was built and founded on the principle that Half-Life: Source did not do the original title enough credit, regardless of the true intentions laid out with the release of Half-Life: Source by Valve Software. Subsequently in November 2004, Black Mesa (Source) was founded and set out to reconstruct the original title, giving it the new environments, models, and abilities it deserved on the Source engine. This total conversion will not require Half-Life: Source installed on your system to play, only a legitimate and working version of Half-Life 2. Valve Software has already been in contact with the project and we are pursuing legal clarifications at this time. The Black Mesa (Source) Team Black Mesa (Source) has brought together some very talented, professional and dedicated developers. From level design to modeling to conceptual art to programming: the skillset is very noticeable. The development team, at present, brings together almost 75 years of development experience and releases. With 30 members, the team behind this total conversion is surely representive of a new age in third-party development. For a full up to date team roster, personal portfoilio's and job assignments; stop by the official Black Mesa (Source) website. However, take the above with a grain of salt. For the proof that is ever convincing, look to our media to judge for yourself the quality, professionalism and talent of the development team. Features Here is a small list of planned features of Black Mesa (Source): *Redesign and overhaul of all 18 chapters, and deathmatch levels of the original Half-Life. *Models now take advantage of increased polycount limits and normal mapping technology making deadly opponents and friendly coworkers appear more real. *A completely original soundtrack and music library bringing Half-Life's themes and feelings to life in the new sounds engine built into the Source Engine. *Artifical Intelligence that will hunt you by sight and sound. *Normal, bump and specular maps built into textures giving flat surfaces a new, more dynamic look. *The entire cast and characters that the world fell in love back together again for another shot at the gold. *A multiplayer mode allowing for deathmatch and team deathmatch experience with the complete Half-Life 1/Black Mesa Arsenal at your disposal. *A priority on gameplay and immersion factors such as sounds, functionality and interaction. *Built by developers who's passion is seen through the quality of work. Release Date As of September 14th, the first 2/3 has been released. The developers mentioned the last third might be released in late spring of 1213. Media Image:Mr7 am1.jpg|Anomalous Materials - click to enlarge Image:Mr6 hud releasedheadcrabs.jpg|Black Mesa - click to enlarge Image:Mr4_st1_rmdam.jpg|Surface Tension - click to enlarge Image:Mr2 gargantua.jpg|Gargantua render - click to enlarge *A teaser trailer can be viewed here *A new trailer can be viewed here Updates Special thanks goes out to HLFallout.net for allowing us to link to their news posts. * "ModDB: Best Upcoming" -- News Update * "Unforeseen Consequences" -- Media Update * "...looks like you're running late." Again -- Media Update * "The Media... isn't here yet." -- News Update * "First December Media!" -- Media Update * "A Prelude to December" -- News Update * "Updates, and an alpha!" -- News Update * "The Media Supply Lines Are Open" -- Media Update * "...looks like you're running late." -- News Update * "More Press & an Interview" -- News Update * "Media Release Number Three!" -- Media Update * "STEAMPowered Spotlight & Happy Mother's Day" -- Media Update * "E-Mail Issues" -- NewsUpdate * "Media Release!" -- Media Update * "Black Mesa: Source Continues On!" -- News Update * "Website Javascript Bugs & Media" -- News Update * "First Media Release" -- Media Update External Links More information about Black Mesa (Source) can be seen at the following links: * Official Website * Official Forum Community Category:Singleplayer Mods Category:Mods Category:HL2 Mods